


Strawberry Milk

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: I wasn’t ready to say goodbye but you already left the room.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Strawberry Milk

_Seungcheol_

Seungcheol has a longtime crush on the new kid next door. They go to the same university but they never had the chance to hang out. They have common friends but they never had the chance to meet outside of the school premises.

Whenever he had the guts to make a move, the younger is always surrounded by people. He can’t blame them though, he, himself is also drawn to him. Aside from his angelic face, everyone will agree that his voice is as beautiful. He’s a part of the singing club.

He was once caught staring at the younger and his friends teased him to no end. Even ended up calling Jeonghan over. The coward that he is ran away when the younger walked to their direction.

He noticed how Jeonghan always has strawberry milk first thing in the morning. When everyone sips on their iced coffee, the younger is seen with his very own signature drink. Aside from being called an angel, he also bagged the strawberry prince title. According to what he heard, Jeonghan loves everything strawberries. And he’s on a mission— shower him with strawberry stuff. But first, he has to know the younger’s locker code.

It was easy, he is close to Seungkwan, one of Jeonghan’s closest friends. He had to give an alibi on why he needed it. Though, confused with his Hyung’s request, Kwannie gives the code after Seungcheol promised him lunch for a month.

“Kwannie~ I’m counting on you, okay? No one should know. And don’t give out his code this easily again.” Seungcheol reminded the younger before tapping his shoulder.

He almost skipped on his way home. Excited to plan out the stuff he’ll put in Jeonghan’s locker, he opened the browser and started searching up strawberries.

He had fun scanning items on the internet. There’s a lot of novelty items and more for strawberries. He got some for himself.

The delivery came the next day. He sorted out the things based on the days he’ll drop them off on Jeonghan’s locker. And of course, he ordered a lot of strawberry milk. Curious about how it tastes, he opened one. He’s nodding his head as he sips on the pack _, it tastes good, no wonder he likes it_ , he thought.

His mission began the next day. Looking left to right, Seungcheol made sure no one will notice him creeping up to Jeonghan’s locker. Beads of sweat are forming on his forehead, his breath seemed to stop when he heard the click of the lock, signaling the success of opening the locker. He carefully placed the strawberry note pad together with the strawberry milk. After closing the locker and making sure it’s secured, Seungcheol quickly walked away. Wiping the sweat off his forehead.

On the second day, he left a strawberry keychain and the milk. It went on for weeks. Every new day is making it easier for him. He’s more relaxed than the first time he did it. He left different strawberry items each day. Ranging from cups, handkerchiefs, socks, bracelets, stationaries, perfumes, candles, name it he probably has given it already.

He was supposed to leave fresh strawberry milk for Jeonghan today but he fell sick. So he asked Mingyu to do it for him instead. He lowkey wished his friend won’t mess it up. Knowing Mingyu, he’s a bit clumsy but that boy can sure keep a secret.

He just looks from afar whenever Jeonghan opens his locker. The sparkle and joy are evident in his eyes. The younger would look around after getting the item, and Seungcheol was quick to hide. In the hallway, they cross each other sometimes. He feels delighted whenever he sees Jeonghan using the gifts he left on his locker. And that is already enough for him. However, he had to stop doing it after three months. Rumor has it that Jeonghan and Joshua are an item. As much as he like him, he wants to respect the relationship he has with other people. Joshua is also quite popular in school. He’s part of the singing club Jeonghan is in, and they’re great friends. A good foundation for a lasting relationship.

Their last year in uni passed by quickly. Seungcheol stealing glances from Jeonghan but the latter never noticed or so he thought.

_Jeonghan_

They moved to another town, again. Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he started to move the boxes inside their new house. His father’s work requires a lot of moving around. He’s going to start university soon and this one is near the one he’s interested in. That’s why he’s hoping they won’t move. He doesn’t want to stay in a dorm.

A bulky teenager caught his eyes. If his calculation is correct based on his looks, they might be the same age. He wants to make friends but since he’s the quiet type, he brushed it off and continued to move boxes.

The first day in university, Jeonghan sighed as he looked around his surroundings. An excited buzz can be heard. Probably coming from first years, the same as him. Since he only moved to this town, he doesn’t have friends yet. According to his schedule, their first week in uni consists of joining clubs and getting familiarized with buildings around so it’s easier to move on classes. They’re scheduled by group. He checked his time and he still has two hours before the tour around the school. So he sat on one of the benches. He brought his headset out and started playing his favorite playlist. He wonders if there’s a club related to singing or music. He wants to join that if ever. His ears perked up when he heard a loud voice. Not to mention the volume on his phone is almost full, so whoever that person is must have a loud voice. A group of boys gathered in front of him. Doing high-fives and tapping shoulders. _Oh, his neighbor is one of them._ They must be quite popular here since he can see some girls eyeing them. He smiled to himself when he caught the boy smiling, his gums showing. 

It’s time for their group orientation. They gathered near the university’s library. Jeonghan chose to stay behind the group, making himself smaller because interactions quite scare him. Someone running brushed his shoulder.

“Hey sorry! I was running late I wasn’t able to control my speed. I’m also a freshman. I’m Joshua, and you are?” The guy who bumped to him said.

“Jeonghan,” he shyly answered. _Oh well, it’s better to make friends._

Joshua is the type to talk his mouth off which is okay with Jeonghan. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward even though this is the first time they met. And that’s how he got himself a best friend.

The next day, he found out that Joshua is also interested in joining a singing club. And so the search began. They looked around the available booths. Checking which club they’re going to join. They already agreed to stick together. They’re able to join a singing club.

University is fun and exhausting at the same time. But having his best friend by his side made it bearable. They’re now sophomores and he still steals glances on his guy neighbor. He’s his happy crush. His day is complete whenever he sees him. And he was right, the guy is quite popular in town. He heard he makes music together with his friends, though they’re more inclined in hip-hop and rap genre. He would always notice how every girl and some guys would stop and stare once their group walks by.

He mostly stays in the library if Joshua is in class. He’s now scanning for books his professor is asking them to read in advance. He almost yelp when he saw a pair of feet behind a stack of books. He sighed in relief when he saw the guy is still breathing. He looked around before he decided to wake up the stranger. If the librarian finds him here, he’ll be in big trouble.

“Hey! Wake up!” Jeonghan said in a hush while poking the stranger’s shoulder.

The younger stirred in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. Jeonghan’ eyes bulge when he notice that this person is one of Seungcheol’s friends. He was about to walk away but the guy was quick to stop him.

“Thanks for waking me up. Can I treat you coffee?”

“It’s okay, I have to go anyway.”

“I insist.” The younger stand up and drag Jeonghan to the coffee shop.

They become study buddies whenever Joshua is not around. He found out Wonwoo is always up late because they always have gigs around campus. Yes, they, together with Seungcheol and the other members Mingyu and Vernon. It may not look like it but Wonwoo talks to people he’s comfortable with.

Another year has passed, he’s now on his third year in the university. He’s walking alone since Joshua is running late again. Enjoying the strawberry milk he has in hand. Leisurely taking a sip.

“Jeonghan!” Wonwoo called.

Jeonghan walked to Wonwoo’s direction. His brows knit in question when he saw Seungcheol running away.

“Do you need anything?” Jeonghan asked when he’s in front of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo chuckled before he proceeded to introduce his friends Mingyu and Vernon.

It’s almost 5 PM when they’re called in for another practice. There’s an upcoming event and he’s singing with the other club members. He gained quite a few friends when he joined the club. He’s also pleased how this has become his escape whenever studies stress him up.

Aside from Joshua and Wonwoo, he mostly walks around campus with his club members. They’re his juniors but they get along well. He has a younger sister so he’s new to having younger brothers around. He considers them family already.

He left his books in his locker so now he’s walking to get them before his classes start. When he opened his locker he saw a cute strawberry-shaped notepad and his favorite drink. He looked around to see who left these. He also checked if there’s a note but there’s none. _Maybe someone got the wrong locker_ , Han thought.

However, it went on for days, he asked around if his friends notice someone hanging around his locker but all of them just nodded their heads no. He received a lot of strawberry items. 

He’s on his way to his next class when he bumped into Seungcheol. The older was quick to gather his stuff that fell. He caught how Seungcheol gulped when he saw the strawberry notepad and pen. _Is he the one sending me these? Silly! Why would he, he doesn’t even know me._ Jeonghan debated with himself as he stares at Seungcheol who’s trying hard not to look suspicious. Jeonghan dismissed the thought of Seungcheol sending him those items. It’s just impossible and it doesn’t make sense.

“Mingyu? What are you doing here?” Jeonghan asked as he caught the younger closing his locker.

“No, it’s not me, okay? But I can’t tell you who. Enjoy your drink!” the younger said scratching the back of his head and sprinted away before Jeonghan can ask more questions.

Jeonghan and Joshua are currently at the cafeteria laughing their ass off. Rumors about them being boyfriends have been roaming around campus. Since Joshua feels a little mischievous, he told Han to just go with it. And so they did, giving everyone a little show, they become more clingy to each other. 

Jeonghan has always felt eyes trained on him. He caught a few glances from Seungcheol whenever he looks at him secretly. And they just both look away in an instant. His heart flutters every time it happens but the older never approached him. So he just let it go, maybe it was just his imagination, his eyes playing tricks on him.

_Three years later…_

It’s Friday night, Seungcheol is out with his workmates. He has work in this city after he graduated. He left his old town and rarely goes home. Not because he wants to but because work is eating him up. He’s enjoying his 4th bottle of soju when someone caught his eyes. _Jeonghan? What is he doing here?_ The younger is walking towards the bar alone. He looks tired and sad. Seungcheol is fighting the urge to yell at every man checking the younger out. He almost groaned when one of his workmates made his way through the bar. Obviously about to introduce himself to Jeonghan.

To distract himself from making a scene, he went to the dance floor. Thirty minutes later, he felt arms snake to his waist. He caught it and turned around, ready to yell but his eyes soften to see a blushed Jeonghan.

“You! You look like someone I know... A-are you him?” The younger slurred.

_Yeah, he’s drunk._ Seungcheol sighed as he tries to keep Jeonghan balanced. However, the younger has something else on his mind. He started dancing, leaving no space between him and Cheol. On the other hand, Seungcheol is having a hard time keeping a straight face. He’s trying his best not to capture the younger’s luscious lips, so inviting, a shade of strawberry.

It’s wasn’t a good idea to bring the younger to his place but he doesn’t have a choice. He doesn’t know where he’s living and he clearly won’t leave him there. Not when there’s a lot of men waiting to get their chance to go near him. Which he by the way glared at every one of them, trying to make them back down.

He’s trying to open his apartment while the younger is clinging on his neck. He can feel his breath fanning on his neck, giving him goosebumps and you don’t want to know what else. Okay, fine, a boner. Happy? Because he’s not. His patience and self-control are not that great. Not to mention he’s with someone he’s very attracted to. Since college and he didn’t know up until now. He thought of him sometimes, yes, but not to that much extent. He mostly thought of him when he sees strawberries. Absurd but true.

They’re almost in his room when he felt the younger’s lips on his neck, leaving wet kisses. He groaned when the younger licked the side of his ear.

“I swear to God Yoon Jeonghan, you’ll regret doing this,” Seungcheol hissed as he pushed the younger’s face away from him.

The younger responded with a whine.

“I want you sober if ever we do it so no. Be a sweetheart and behave for me.” He said while brushing the younger’s hair.

He removed Jeonghan’s shirt and dressed him with a clean one. He washed his face earlier and brushed his teeth. Good thing he has an extra. The trip to his bathroom is one for the books. The younger has been so whiny. He fought the urge to squish his cheeks when he started pouting, disagreeing to wash his face on his own.

He laid him on his bed. Tucked the comforter around his body. He made sure he’s comfortable before going to his kitchen. He filled the pitcher with water, grabbed a glass, and brought it to his room. After placing it on his bedside table, he went to his bathroom and grabbed some medicine just in case the younger wakes up with a hangover. Which he is 100% sure he would.

He was about to leave the room when he heard Jeonghan talked. Almost a whisper.

“Sorry, Gyu”

Seungcheol woke up to a phone ringing. He looked at his phone but it’s not his. He hurriedly went to his room and saw Jeonghan’s phone ringing. He doesn’t want to answer the phone for him but when he saw Mingyu’s name, he gulped and pressed accept.

“God Jeonghan! I was looking for you the whole night. Babe, I’m sorry, she’s just a friend, okay? Where are you? I’ll pick you up.”

“Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?”

“Who is this? Wait, Seungceol Hyung?”

“Yes, I bumped into Jeonghan last night. He was drunk so I brought him home,” he answered after clearing his throat.

“Hyung, I’m sorry didn’t tell you.” The younger’s voice was soft. Apologetic, to be exact.

“Silly! Why would you be sorry? He’s not mine, to begin with.”

“I’ll come to pick him up around 8, are you still living there?”

“Uh- yes. He’s not awake yet. Should I wake him up for you?”

“Please, Hyung. Thank you. Glad you were the one who found him.”

“I’m glad, too, Mingyu but I guess that happiness is short-lived.” He mumbled minutes after the call is over.

Seungcheol proceeded to make breakfast. He went with the classic pancakes and now he’s cooking sunny side up. He’s startled when he heard a scream. _He must be awake now,_ he thought.

A panicked looking Jeonghan emerged from his room. Hair is disheveled as he clutches his head in pain. Only one eye is open as he frantically looks around. Seungcheol decided to call his attention,

“Hey, I left hangover meds on the bedside table. Drink them and have breakfast before you go. Mingyu called and he’s picking you up at 8 am. You still have time to fix yourself”

The younger’s mouth agape as his eyes landed on the man holding a frying pan.

“Choi?”

“Yes, that’s me. You should answer your phone.” Seungcheol said to break the silence.

Jeonghan went back to the room. Fixed himself and washed his face. He stared at his reflection, traces of last night’s craziness is showing. He looks pale. And memories of what he did slowly coming back to him. He pulled his hair and screamed internally when he remembered what he has done. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Seungcheol, I have to go. Mingyu said he’s already outside.”

“Oh! Maybe grab some pancakes to go then.”

“No need, thank you for last night and for making me stay. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Seungcheol just nodded.

“Jeonghan, I sent you those stuff.” He said in a small voice.

“I know, Mingyu told me.”

Seungcheol wasn’t ready to say goodbye but Jeonghan already left the room. If he manned up, would their ending be any different? Would he have been Jeonghan’s boyfriend instead? 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long~ I missed writing and it's Jeonghan's birthday tomorrow so.... I hope you liked it.


End file.
